halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Mitchell
Early Life Stephen Mitchell was a 'BOB', Born on Board. He was born on the UNSC Cole, on which his father served as a officer of the marine contingent and his mother served as a navy officer. His childhood was spent with his parents as they moved from posting to posting, being transferred across ships and stations and on rare occassions surface side postings. He developed a sort of love affair with being surface side, with it being one of his few enjoyments in life. However, the constant fear of losing his parents was always there in his life. In 2605 at the age of eighteen he enrolled in the UNSC Marine Corp. He entered basic and then after that got enlisted to the officer academy, his place almost being gaurenteed by his military heritage and being backed up by his prestigious school, college and basic marks. UNSC He passed his officer course at the Luna OCS Academy in flying colours and got a posting with the 45th Marines, serving as a officer and fighting on the forefront of the guerilla war against the Remnant and Pirates. He served with distinction, leading his men to victory again and again in a continual war. He was well liked by his men due to his humble nature and likeable attitude, though they felt he was far to lenient at times on Marines who broke the code of the Marines corps and has noted as not wanting to kill civillians on the Remnant or Pirate side. He served especially well as the leader of the recon platoon for his battallion, repeatedly leading deep penetration recon operations, with or without consent by his commanding officers. One of his shining moments during this posting was the recon of point 344. It was a near suicidal mission as the point was covered by numerous Brute and Jackal snipers, Jackal hunting teams and old Covenant sensor matrixs. It was considered a suicide mission to recon but Mitchell elected to recon it alone, going ahead of his unit. He succesfully reconned a major portion of its defences solo, allowing his commanders to design and operate a surgical strike to break the defences and take the point. This act of courage and daring, potentially saving his platoon from a bloodied fate and brilliant feat of recon earned him two awards. He earned a Red legion of Honour and a posting in the newly formed Special Recon Regiment. In 2607 he joined the prestigious special recon regiment and proved one of its most capable operators, preforming daring deep recon after deep recon mission. In 2608 his greatest moment came when he and his XO, Staff Sergeant Jason Heath spearheaded a raid to bust two Marines out of a rebel hostage situation. they used both coventional and unconventional military recon and plainclothes recon before they lead the raid, dressed in the style of locals and carrying large amounts of high power gertex explosives in a pair of cars, using them as a sort of crude shaped charged warhead, blowing a hole into the building they believed they were being held hostage in. This earned him the Gold Star. Despite this, in 2609, during shore leave, his greatest moment came. He was on shore leave on the colony of Elysium in the city of Elysium Prime when a force of Covenant Remnant came down. He single handedly rallied the local populace and militia into resisting their assaults for almost a week. When they eventually made a breach in the defences. He single handedly held it for two hours until the UNSC Navy arrived. His body was found by Marine reinforcements, stacked upon brute corpses. He was still alive, if barely and hailed as a hero. Within a month he was back into service. Due to his prodigious recon ability, great credentials as a soldier, daring attitude and capable attitude as an officer he was recruited for the SPARTAN-IV program as both a trainer and officer. During the training of the IVs he specialised in teaching them about Recon operations. He later became the executive officer of Bravo Company when the unit went operational. During OPERATION:DEVIANT he led Grey Platoon with Second Lieutenant Plissken to take a asteroid base, leading his men with distinction. During the latter elements of the operation and the invasion of Kol he led one of the primary recon elements of Bravo Company. He succesfully target designated a large number of targets, along with commanding raids against them. His expertise of deep recon led to his recon element being stationed deep within the primary settlement on Kol launching guerilla raids up until the UNSC forces arrived. During OPERATION:WARDOG he personnally became second in command of the 'mobile force' of Warthog Assassin Raiders, behind SPARTAN-013. Even though he wore his MJOLNIR VII Scout, he was always recognisable for the tattered shawl wrapped around his head neck and shoulders, much like he had during his operations against rebels. He personally operated the recon operations then designed the raid operations for striking at their airfields. During the later elements of the operation he planned the strikes by the First Battallion at the city through the sewers and lead the first elements. During OPERATION:REAPER his role was somewhat more sedate, largely focusing on reconnaisance and spotting targets, reverting to plain clothes recon at times. Personal Life Mitchell remains in close contact with his close kint extended family unit, especially his mother who is the second in command of the Ragnarök-class Dreadnaught, UNSC Hood. He however has been distanced from his younger brother, a desk officer stationed in Sydney, Australia over the the death of his father, who died of complications from a brain tumour in 2991. Stephen did not attend the funeral of his father due to being on active duty at the time. He is well liked by his subordinates and officers for his likeable and friendly attitude, humorous nature, strong sense of duty and straight forward nature. He is well liked as a commander because of his straight forward nature and his willingless to lead by example. However in the Marines, this was also considered his worst trait, as he would take on tasks that put his men at risk prefering to take them onto himself. In the SRS and 117th Spec Ops Regiment this was considered a brilliant trait in a commanding officer. Personal Preferences Once a commanding officer in the 117th his personal preferences were noted at times as almost eccentric and well aimed to his tasks. He often used MJOLNIR VII/I/Scout, with a handful of minor modifications to it, including a shawl wrapped around his neck, ghillie or camo cloak modifications at times or on occassion he used the I/Scout+. He also has the logo of the SRS painted onto his right shoulder pad, a gladius sword placed behind a Corinthian helmet surmounting a scroll inscribed RECONNAISSANCE. His primary arm is a M2A Light Assault Rifle, modified with a rlex site on the reciever rail, SUCNVG on the reciever side rail, a NV Laser site and flaslight on the left and right foward rail, a suppressor and a M023 Shotgun. He carries a M98 Compact with a silencer and black polymer finish. Quotes Trivia Stephen Mitchell is based on my paragon soldier character from Mass Effect.